Agua Abella
Agua Abella is the father of Muse Abella and Scorpio of Zodia. He is also the current Primera of the Six Sacred Swordsmen, teacher to Antonio O'Sullivan and a renouned Swordsman and Water Sage. Bio "La mia Famiglia e la mia vita" (''Italian: My family is my life) Agua is a second born son of the proud swordsmen house Diaz de Bivar, being a descendant of the legendary El Cid, the founder and original Primera of the Six Sacred Swordsmen. As the second born son, as with the tradition of the family, he is considered lower than his older brother (Antonio's Father) and although taught in the art of swordplay is not thought of as the one to carry on the family's century old-tradition to produce the Primera of the next generation. Being the 'fun uncle' for Antonio when Agua still lived on the Diaz de Bivar estate, he showed far more affection than (Antonio's Father) who treated Antonio as more of a student than a son, as is the way of their family. Though not Antonio's biological uncle (as his brother is not Antonio's biological father), he still treats Antonio very much like a member of the family and is more of a father figure to Antonio than his brother was Appearance History Though naturally skilled and studious in the way of the sword, Agua had no aspirations to follow the 'glory hounding' ways of his family and being the second born son meant that he didn't have to. Choosing instead to follow his study in the art of Water Brandish and his love for (some kind of art), he moved to the city of Venice the city of water. Working as an artisan/artist/gondala man/doctor/??? he lives a happy and normal life, practising his Water Brandish and swordplay merely as a discipline. Getting involved with EDEN somehow, he occassionally undertook joint missions with them in order to put his skills to use maintaining the peace whilst earning cash on the side. However, he dislikes EDEN's often callous approach to anyone who disturbed the peace and often went against orders, merely subdueing targets meant to be killed. Amongst his day to day activities he meets (Muse's Mum), instantly falling in love with her and seeing her whenever he could. When Antonio is disowned by his father Agua takes him in without a second's thought, reluctantly accepting to further Antonio's swordplay. Constatly trying to steer him away from his glory-hungry path for revenge against (Antonio's Father), Agua tries in vain to teach Antonioa the true meaning of El Cid's 'Tres 'Sabidurías '(Three Wisdoms), the 3 edicts of the Diaz de Bivar family, but still to young to understand and too obsessed with revenge/glory Antonio does not understand. During the 5 or so years that Antonio lives in Venice, Agua marries (Muse's Mum) and not wishing to be bound to his family's tradition of living and dying for the sword and the honour of Primera, takes on her maiden name of Abella. This name is then shared with their daughter Muse. Growing strong under Agua's tuliage but still too immature to grasp the true meaning of his master's words, Antonio is continually denied Agua's blessing to challenge the Six Sacred Swordsmen. In response to this, Antonio attempts to grow strong on his own and one night sneaks out. Finding a cell of EDEN troops battling some demons Antonio comes to their assistance and easily defeats several demons, impressing the troops. A much more powerful demon appears and easily overwhelms the troops and Antonio, Agua appearing and striking the demon down in a single blow. The cell leader recognising Agua from stories he had heard, he thanks him and (as EDEN has so many times before) asks him to join. Not wishing to return to 'that world', he declines, the cell leader instead turning his attention to his skilled student, telling him of a project that EDEN is working on, project SEED. Antonio is eager to make his own name and put his skills to use but Agua is hesitant to have him join EDEN and become embroiled in the tumultuous world he has seen. However, unable to deny his nephew the chance to see the world he bids Antonio farewell and wishes him well in his endeavour. While Antonio is in SEED, Antonio continues to live on with (Muse's Mum) and Muse, his wife falling ill and eventually dying leaving Agua to care for Muse alone. Showing natural talent, he teacher her Water Brandish and otherwise spoils her as much as he can. However, several years after losing his wife, Zodia begins to mobilise and starts their recruitment, Diamondeyes/Antaeus/Ephah visting him and asking him to join. Obviously declining, Diamondeyes/Antaeus/Ephah then threatens to hurt Muse, Agua eventually complying to sign a blood contract that ensures his compliance with Zodia's wishes, the condition being that any direct order disobeyed and any unsanctioned action on another member of Zodia spells Muse's death. Resigning to his fate but not wishing for his daughter to spend her life trying to free him, he stages his own death.He dios this by taking on the persona/dressing up as (guy he pretends to be whilst in Zodia) and killing a water clone of himself. (Diamondeyes helps with this somehow, Muse blaming him) Plot Notable Fights (currently known) *Vs Antonio, Road Hog, Eve and (Demon Hunter) - Won '(SEED Arc)' *Vs Antonio - Won '(SEED Arc)' *Vs Cumulan - Won ''(Intro the Zodia Arc) *Vs Road Hog, Muse, Cumulan/Antonio - Unconcluded (WWIII Arc) *With Ludra and Nuke vs Seamus, Dante and Antonio - Unconcluded (Draco of Zodia Arcs) *Vs Cumulan (III) - Lost (Zodia Extinction Arc) *Vs Eclipse - Lost (Fatal) (Zodia Extinction Arc) Relationships Muse Antonio Cumulan EDEN Diamondeyes Antaeus Equipment and Abilities Equipment ''Rio Borde ''- Agua's sword, merely being a the hilt of a rapier which he then creates a water blade from. Like all of his water blades, he can freely control its shape and change it from a solid, compact form to a liquid form, instantly bypassing the defences of objects without large amounts of enegry running through them. Magic Speed Magic '- Like all of the Six Sacred Swordsman, Agua is proficient is Speed magic. However, his level of mastery is far greater than any other member and is thought to be the fastest mage alive, easily able to keep up with even Rock God's lightning fast movements. '''Water Brandish '- renouned is one of if not the greatest Water Sage that ever lived, Agua's Water Brandish is unrivalled throughout the whole series, his most prominent ability being his ability to manipulate the moisture in the air and make it rain. His Sage Magic also allows him to freely convert his energy into water, meaning that even in arid environments he may flood battlefields with ease. *'Solid Water Brandish - '''Agua's unique Water Brandishs style, shared by his daughter Muse, revolving around compacting water into various shapes, placing the water under high pressure then creating surface tension around said shape to make it hard and dense. Like his daughter this is most commonly used to make blades, the outlying water then forced at high speeds around the edge of the blade to make it something akin to a chainsaw, increasing cutting power. Can also be used to make shields and the like. Techniques '''Water Blades - ' '''lluvia (Pron:yu-vi-ah - ''Rain) - Agua manipulates the moisture in the air, focusing it to a point and condensing it into clouds, making it rain at any given time. By using his Sage Magic to create water out of his enegry, he may make it rain even in extremely arid climates or even in large indoor areas. *'Caída (Pron: Kai-dah - Fall) - Agua creates Water Blades out of rain droplets as they fall, having them drop down and impale enemies. '''Marehaja (Pron: Ma-re-ha-ra - Tidal Wave) - fires a torrent of water, often at close range. Can be used from a distance to create an actual Tidal Wave. Rebanada '(Slice) - Fires the the water of one of his blades as he swings it, creating a high-speed slicing arc of water. '''Bala '(Bullet) - fires water droplets at high speeds, basically making bullets out of them. Often used scattering a handfull of water or after another attack, using the water droplets that spray up to continue the attack on enemies. 'Ahogarse '(Pron: ah-hoe-gar-say - Drown) - Surrounds opponent(s) in a sphere of water, then puts massive pressure on them, crushing and/or drowning them. This is second to 'Agua Negro '''as his most hated technique, feeling it a disgraceful way to die, and to kill. '''Cárcel '(Pron: Car-sell - Prison) - surrounds his opponent(s) in water blades, creatling them almost instantaneously from the rain around them to halt their movements. 'Atravesar/Hace '(Pierce/Rend) - Agua shoots a beam of high-pressure water. To prolong this technique her has water gather around his arm and focus to a point before firing, able to use this attack indefinitely so long as he has a supply of water. When fired from the tip of his blade, it effectively elongates his sword, increasing his range exponentially. 'Rama '(Branch) - Agua changes the shape of his blade, making it branch out into several blades/ have severalblade branch out of the central one, often using this with other techniques, often as a finishing blow. . *'Rama Rebanada '(Branch Slice) - Agua uses Rebanada whilst using Rama, creating branched/multiple slicing arcs of water *'Rama Atravesar/Hace '(Branch Pierce/Hace) - Agua uses Atravesar whilst using Rama, firing a high-pressure beam of water from the end of each of the branches. Since this increases the range of his sword, a single swing can dice mountains. '''Agua Negro (Black Water) - Agua uses alchemy to change the properties of his water, making it extremely corrosive. By combining this with''' lluvia', this technique becomes a deadly, virtually inescapable attack. This is Agua's most hated technique, only ever using it as a last resort and only against an opponent that deserves no honour *'Agua Negro Marehaja '''(Black Water Tidal Wave) - Creates a torrent of corrosive water that destroys everythign it touches. Category:Content Category:Character Category:Zodia Category:Six Sacred Swordsmen Category:Techniques